One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 27
Roku, Rosa, and Hades stood back to back. "Well... This isn't the first time I've been cornered." Roku shrugged. "I'm gonna do the same thing I did the last time. On my signal, everyone jump." Roku looked around and closed his fist. "JUMP!!!" Rosa and Hades jumped up as Roku punched the ship in half. "HES A MONSTER!!" Screamed a pirate, trying to stay up. Vines stretched from the sea and formed a platform for Rosa and Hades. "Where'd Roku go?" "Eh, who cares." Hades said. Laying down on the platform. "Besides, he's not a devil fruit user so he'll be fine." Roku slid down the broken ship, trying to keep from falling. "I'm okayy!!" He threw up a triumphant fist into the air. "Took out a ship a crew, on my way for the captain!" "Someone's looking for me?!" Bellowed a large man in golden armor. "A no name like you stands no chance against me! The Almighty Claus The Gladiator!!" Roku perked up. "Gladiator?" He cracked his fist. "Okay, only one of us can leave her with that title. And it's sure as hell won't be you." - The Alpha squad slice up a few guys, and the Beta pirates start overpowering the other pirates. One enemy pirate runs away screaming. "I THOUGHT THESE GUYS WERE CANNON FODDER! I CALL HAX!" Beta uppercuts the guy, and smirks. "Finnally. Average people. Now it's time for me to shine!" A man in a straight jacket and holding a chainsaw with a gasmask stares at Beta. "I SAID AVERAGE! NOT DANGEROUSLY PSYCHOTIC!" "I AM AVERAGE!! AVERAGELY PSYCHO!!!" He revved up the chainsaw and ran towards Beta. He swung the thing violently. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!" Beta punched the guy in the face. The guy took a step back, and ran away. "PSYCHO! ONLY A PSYCHO WOULD FIGHT A GUY HOLDING A CHAINSAW!" "HOW AM I A PSYCHO?!" "Same reason I'm a Gear Pirate." Cana said, sliding through Beta's legs and kicking the chainsaw out the psychos hand. "Yo. I was sent to watch over you." The psycho ran off trying to catch his chainsaw. "FAIRY!! Where are you going?!! Take me with you!!" The saw fell down nearly cutting the man in half. The man ran away. Cana chuckled a bit. "Ooh....sorry..." She turned to Beta. "Yo, I'm Cana. It's nice to meet you." "Hey. Why didn't I ever see you before?" "Well. One I'm a new member. Two, unlike everyone else, I'm not used to time travel. It took a toll on my body. So I was in the infirmary until Faust or Christie said I was good.....and now I'm here." Cana shrugged. "So... Yo, I'm Cana. It's nice to meet you..." "Beta." He stated, holding out his hand and they shook hands. "So what did I miss?" "Ahh. Well... -What Beta remembers- "I AM KENT! THE BLACK KNIGHT OF ETERNAL PAIN!" "I AM TACK! DEMON KING OF THE EAST!" Kent is wearing a large black spiked armor and Tack is wearing a cape and has demon horns. The two snarl at each other and Beta stops the two. He is wearing gold armor and the woman fawn around him. "Men, we are friends, aren't we?" "Yeah Boss Beta! Sorry Tack." "No, I feel bad pissing off Beta. I am lower then dirt!" "Nah, that's the donkey Riker!" Beta laughs, and everyone laughs alongside him. -Present- Cana stares at Beta and walks away. "Even in the future... Idiots run it." - Drew was finally coming to. In his delirious state, he saw a young blonde woman. "Selena?" "Drew..... Drew.... Drew... DREW!!!" Drew was shaken awake by Brog. "Don't you ever make kissy faces at me again." Drew jumped back. "Oh...okay.." His heart rate shot up. "What just happened?" "You were poisoned. We got it out. And now we're even for saving Selena... Don't you ever expect this to happen again." "Oh! So we saved her?" "Yes. Then she saved your unconscious body. 12 times. You owe her. A lot." Drew kicks himself and screams in his brain saying 'SO UNMANLY!'. "Well I'm sure she won't care about that." "She will." "DAMN IT!" Drew slowly looked up. "Well... There's only one thing left to do." He takes a deep breath before jumping overboard. "TO THE NEXT SHIP!!!" As Brog leaned over the rails, looking down at him he sighed. "Why am I stuck with him?" Drew swam at high speeds towards a ship and climbed aboard. His voice boomed in the distance along with the screams of grown men. "NEXT SHIP!!!" Drew called as the ship he was on started to sink. - Hyperion watched the destruction from the cell. "Wow.....the power of boners is strong within Drew.." - Kira was running away from a man and screaming. "HELP! I'M A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL!" Rosaline ran with her laughing hysterically. "Okay, that was hilarious." "This isn't the time to be laughing!! He's gonna murder us!" "Oh yeah......." She slowly lets it sink in before letting out a high pitched scream. "WE'RE GOING TO DIIEEE!!!" Zero dropped down from the mast. "Look out ladies." His smile shined in the light. "Alright, let's get this over with. And after, I wanna see your panties Rosaline, and I wanna watch you Kira." "WANNA WATCH ME WHAT?!!!" "Be with your girlfriend....in the bedroom....." "I'D RATHER DIE!!!!" The pirate stared at Zero and pointed at him. "HEY ASSHOLE! THAT'S SEXUAL HARRESMENT! GIVE THEM THE DAMN RESPECT THEY DESERVE!" Rosaline and Kira pumped their fist. "HELL YEAH!" "THEN WHEN YOU DO, I'M GOING TO DECAPITATE YOU AND THEM!" "ZERO! SAVE US!" Quick steps were heard from the distance. The pirate stood up straight and in a split second his expression changed from anger to shock as his head fell off. Artemis sat on the rails of the ship and stabbed them with her bloody knife. "How come I don't get a plea for help?" She flexed her fingers and sharp talons grew from her finger nails. "Dammit!! That was my only chance to watch lesbians!!!" Zero yelled to Artemis and fell onto his back. "My only chance.... Ruined by one." "I'm not a lesbian." Artemis' eyes began to glow an even brighter red. "SO YOU..." "No." Kira hollered. "PUT DOWN! Also..." Kira barfs after staring at the corpse. Rosaline patted Kira's back. "It'll be alright. Just let it out." "It's...so...gross." Kira stammered before barfing again. "Oh god...I'm gonna be sick." "Weak." Artemis stated coldly, looking out to the sea. "Get used to it. This is a war, and you'll be seeing lots of corpses. I bet my brother is living the life right now. Surrounded by death." - Chrono is stuck in a barrel full of pickles while tied up With a small piece of seastone stuck in his mouth. - "Chrono is a bloodthirsty monster. No idea what he could be doing. Then again... Maybe Hades is having fun too. Oh well.. It can't be helped." - Hades is covered in vines. "AHHHHHH! STOP IT!" Rosa sticks her tounge out. "No." - "Hades is just as evil." - Roku and Claus clash over and over, sending large parts of the already destroyed ship flying and sinking into the sea. "Come at me little man!!" Claus tried to egg on Roku. "Oh yeah? You really think you can handle me at full power?" Roku punched his fists through the floor of the ship and picked it up over his head. "This isn't even my full strength!!" Roku slammed the large slab of wood and metal upon Claus. Claus ran out from under it and charged for Roku. "That was a stupid move!!" Healed his fist back. "GOLDEN SPARK!!!" Roku perked up and flipped over the attack. "Wait....how you know my moves?" "Your moves?! These belong to Roku the Gladiator, a fighter from the past." "Again, how do you know them?" "They're passed down through rigorous training. Only those who complete it get to learn it from the master himself. But I was the last one before he passed." Roku slumped down. "Aww... I died. Oh well. GOLDEN SPARK!!!" Roku punched Claus through the rails. "No one can copy the original. I am the one and only GLADIATOR!!! THE NEXT KING OF THE PIRATES!!!" "OH YEAH! POP QUIZ! ONLY THE MASTERS KNEW THIS! WHO... Cut's your hair?" "Domino." "ROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "That's what I've been saying!!" Roku shouted. Claus dropped to his knees and bowed down. "Master Roku, it's great to see you again." "Uhh.. Sorry about this, but I don't know you. I'm past Roku. Not the Roku you met, but the Roku that I am." "That made no sense Master Roku." "Yeah neither does this. I wonder if their is others like you." - "GODESS HIROKA, WHAT DO I DO?!" Yoshi was depressed and curled up in a ball. "I am so pathetic. In front of my Godess, I am less then worthless. The woman I prayed to all my life... The woman who I saw as my savior... And my first wet dream girl... Why am I so pathetic Godess Hiroka?!" Hiroka stopped and looked at Yoshito. "I was your wet dream?" Yoshito fell silent. "Yes....yes you were." Hyperion laughed. "She's either flattered or weirded out. Both are good. I hope." Yoshi pumped his fist. "Don't worry Godess Hiroka, I never imagined you like a pathetic girl. You were always on top, glowing, and making me feel like a dog." Hiroka crawled away, and hid behind Hyperion. "Big bro... This perv scares me." "PERV! GODESS HIROKA, YOU WOUND ME!" Tears started to roll down Hyperion's face. "Yoshi... I should be thanking you... It's been 13 long years since she's called me her big brother....." He starts to sniffle. "I'll treasure this memory forever." Hiroka stopped, lookin up to him. "Come on Hyperion. You can't be that sad. I refer to you as big brother all the time." "Not to my face!" "Hmm...maybe it's because I always say that in front of the crew." Hyperion turned around and hugged Hiroka. "I missed you little sister." "Awwww..." Kent put his face through the bars. "It's soo touching." Kent's face falls down with him being unconscious. Shelly stares at him. "Who's he?" "Captain." "Ahh. Of course, place the idiot in the most vital position. Strategic planning at it's finest." "He was already captain when I joined. I had no say in the matter...." Hiroka looked over to Kent. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Hiroka stood up. "Hiroka? What're you doing?" Hyperion asked leaning back. "Getting us out. There's parts of my past that I don't want Kent and the others to know about. And since he's unconscious I can do this." She got into a fighting stance, her legs turned into a pitch black as she let loose a barrage of kicks, each making a dent in the bars. Hyperion nodded. "That's my little sister!" She looked at her legs and saw that they were bleeding. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Really hard substance." - Rosa sat on the platform looking down on Roku. "Are ya done yet?!" "No! I'm still having fun with my future student. I like him!!" Roku responded, just as Claus broke through the deck and attacked. "Come on!! I taught you better!!" Roku flipped and stomped his foot into Claus' face sending him back down. "So...Rosa... Can I please get out?" "No. Not yet. Rhea said only in an emergency." Hades is locked up and has a sea stone stuck to his head. "Well, better then pickle boy. Did I mention he hates Pickles? By now he probably fears pickles." "That's nice to know." Rosa stretched out her hand and a vine grew. Coming out that vine was a ripe cucumber. "Hurry up and become a pickle." - Rhea sat back on the table, exhausted. "That's everyone." "Except us." Fea remarked, tapping her fingers on the table. "How come we have to stay behind?" "Yeah? I wanna fight.....ish." Faust exclaimed. "It's not fun being on the sidelines when you're needed. Like you even let Rosaline go." "Sorry guys. But those teams are our best chance. By now Kent should've defeated Xander, but there's so many more pirate captains out there. And I need you three to be ready when they invade us." "INVADE?!" Fea exclaimed. "How come you never told us about this?!" "It wasn't mandatory. Oh, Ashlynn, Faust. You two need to be headed downstairs in about thirty seconds. Cause shit is about to happen." "Shit of what variety?" Faust asked, striking his chin. "I'm curious." The wall broke down, and a monstrous man with bulging muscles and pure black skin replaced it. "Found you." He smiled, showing his bright yellow teeth. Rhea's eyes glowed bright purple. "Cahner The Wrecking Ball. Worth 100,000,000 flat." She stated. "Faust, duck." Faust ducked down as a sword sliced over his head. "And Oirus. The Wind Slicer. Worth 120,000,000 ." "How the hell are we supposed to handle two rookies?!" Ashlynn asked, backing away. "We got Fea, but that's it." "Yeah." Rhea closed her eyes. "We have her. We have my premonitions. And we have another rookie." Just as she finished her sentence, a blood like substance wrapped around Cahner and pulled him away. "Did you miss me?!" Jericho smiled. "I'm ready." Oirus looked shocked and Lester cut him down. "Fool. Even rookies stand no chance to my blade?" Jericho stood back up, a giant gash in his back. Blood started to warp around it until it healed to its previous state. "I will never get used to that." Jericho looked back to Lester. "I thought we were on the same team." "You said slash you. I didn't know how deep you meant. Be it shallow or life threatening. Tell me next time." "Try not slashing me at all!!!" Jericho's eye twitched. "Okay, back to the ass kicking." Jericho extended out his arm and pulled out a small knife. "What're you gonna do with that little thing?" Cahner laughed. Jericho paid him no attention, and stabbed himself in the forearm. As blood trickled down and plotted onto the deck, Jericho smiled. "Bio Bio no Blade!!" His blood hardened into a gigantic blade, the size of a surfboard. "Is this big enough?" Cahner stopped laughing and stared at the blade. "I like the little one better." "They all say that." "All of them?" "Yeah." "Even the women?" Jericho kicked him in the face. - Roku stood over Claus, poking him with a stick. "Yo? You good?" "Yes sir...I'm alright. Thanks for your concern master." "Buud buud buud." A Den Den Mushi vibrated to life in Roku's pocket. He pulled it out. "Hello?" "Yo. Roku it's Hyperion. I need ya help." "Hyperion?! How'd you get this snail number?" Roku asked. "I'm using Kent's snail. You're on speed dial. Along with Rhea, SwizZz, some girl named Cleo and Cana. Well. Back to me, I heard that you broke the sea stone cuffs you were placed in. Would you mind coming here to break this sea stone cage?" "Why should I help you?" "I'll pay for your next two meals." "WE HAVE A DEAL!!! HOLD ON I'M COMING!!" "Sea stone?" Claus lifts a key. "Xander handed me a key, and told me to get rid of it." "Why didn't you?" "Looked like it was worth money. I'm very greedy." "YES! GREED SAVES THE DAY YET AGAIN!" - Hyperion hung up the snail and tossed I back onto Kent. "Well he's on the way with a key and hunger for two million men." "What?" Shelly asked. "Another idiot is on the way? Oh god." Hiroka sat down. "Yeah, but this idiot is a genius when he wants to be." "Is that supposed to make me feel better?.....wait?! You said he was on the way with a key?!" Shelly responded. "Yeah." Hyperion sat holding his knees. "A key and hunger. Ugh... I'm gonna be in so much debt." Hyperion hid his face in his hands. "Soo... Much... Debt." "Oh, if only Kira was here..." Zero leaps forward, while holding Kira like a princess. Kira stares at Shelly, and Shelly stares at Kira. "S...Shelly..." "Kira..." The two stare at each other... And burst in tears. Kira runs toward the cage and grabs the bars. "SHELLY!" "KIRA!" The two are crying in joy and everyone starts to smile. Kira falls down. "So weak... Love must have made my knees jelly..." Wort snorts. "Or the sea stone." "Madame Hiroka? Are you alright?" Zero bowed. "I guess he turned into Gentlemen Zero while I was gone. Sometimes I forget he has two personalities." Zero turned to Kira and Shelly. "I'm sorry to break up your reunion. But I would like to apologize for my actions." Kira looked up to Zero confused. "Earlier he was trying to watch us. And now he's nice." Kent was starting to wake up. "I'd like ten, two piece combo with extra hot sauce and all the fries you can give me." Kent ordered before laying face first on the floor. "SCREW YOU! I'M HOPING THE LEASBIANS WILL LET ME WATCH OUT OF KINDNESS... OH DEAR GOD NO!" - Zero is all beat up. Wort grins, and takes a Berri bill from Hiroka. "Thank's Wort." "Hey, I'd beat him up if you just asked." Kira is crying while recounting her story. "OH SHELLY! It was awful. I met a jerk, and his brother who was a lazy jerk, and his sister who is in the closet and a jerk... I did meet a nice man." "Oh, who is he?" "A guy in a roach suit." Kent snaps his finger. "Wait a minute... Where is he?" - Roachy is fighting a pirate hand to hand and is bleeding and has a broken nose, while the pirate has a swollen black eye and spits out a tooth. "Alright Roachy, let's see if we can finish this now." "ALRIGHT!" The two pull their fist back and strike each other in the face, causing them to both fall down. Roachy is on the floor but is unconscious. He pumps his fists in the air. "I... I WON!" Meanwhile, Norax was able to sink 70 ships and take out 3,200 pirates in the time it took Roachy to fight one normal mook. However, Roachy took down the last pirate enemy. - "A guy in a roach costume?" Shelly asked. "Well if you say he's nice I can manage." "Oh! I kinda invited him to join us on our travels." Kent stood up to his feet and caught his snail. "Oh little Edward, how'd you get out my pocket?" Kent dropped the snail into his shirt pocket. Hyperion and Hiroka exchange looks. "You do know when we get out this cage, we're gonna have to be enemies again. Right?" Hiroka asked, concern filled her voice. "Yeah I know. I still love you no matter what." Hyperion hugged his sister then looked at Kent. "Take care of my little sister alright?" "You can count on me." Kent nodded. - SwizZz and Coro exchanged blows, Coro's blade was broken, scars littered his body. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm the Warlock." SwizZz responded, placing his hand on Coro's chest. "I'm also your new vessel." SwizZz' eyes started to glow bright blue, along with Coro's body. In a bright neon blue flash Coro's body had disappeared and SwizZz remained. "What the hell did you do?" Fantasia asked. "He just disappeared." "I absorbed him. Learned about the future. But his knowledge was limited to just fighting and pirates. No marine knowledge. But on the bright side, I got a few upgrades." SwizZz looked over to Fantasia. "RelX, you guys are fine. I'll save them for another day." He pops Coro out, and the man looks confused. "You just..." "Yeah." "I was..." "Yeah." "... I'm going to jail now." "You should." - Roku dashed from broken ship to broken ship with a single thing on his mind. "Free Food. I gotta Hurry!!" He landed on one piece of a giant ship and squatted down, jumping high into the air. "I'm on the way!!" - Freya and the others were running as well, trying to follow Roku. - Zozo, Rangton, and Jimero are all staring at seagulls. "So... Did we do anything?" "Nope. Jimero?" "Squat. Besides, we were told not to do anything. Rhea doesn't like to explain her visions, but they're usually right. Besides, I like being lazy every once and a while." Jimero sat up. "Well it's time to get going." - Damien walked our from the lower decks of a nearly wrecked ship. "Ugh. That was messy." He popped his collar and clenched a scroll in his hands. "So this is what Rhea wanted? Just why?" He opened the scroll. "It's just some scribbles on a paper....wait a minute. She just wanted me to get out they way!!" SwizZz and Fantasia walk up to Damien. "Took you long enough brainiac." Fantasia slapped his back. "I'll take that as you're glad to see that I'm alive." Damien rubbed his back. "We are. How have you been doing?" "Vomiting. Time travel is not fun." "It get's better. My third time." Damien dropped down to and sat on the floor. "My second. Still don't like it." He fell onto his back and started snoring. Fantasia looked back to Swizzz. "Can you absorb him and spit him out when we get back to the ship?" "Of course. But I don't want to. He's an archaeologist, my brain will implode with everything he knows." "He doesn't know that much. He's book smart, gaining street smarts, still don't know how to treat a lady." "You're not a lady. You're a menace." Fantasia pulled out a golden rod and slammed it into Swizzz' gut. He hunched over drained of his energy. "Sea Prism Stone. I hold onto it just incase Raion does something stupid." - Riker and Nova landed on the island, and Riker walked away from Nova while trying to straighten his jacket. "Tell me Nova... How are you so weak and yet can carry me?" Nova put her hands together. "Well. I'm not that weak. I trained in a military camp in Skypiea, so I'm a highly trained soldier. I'm just what you call pacifistic. I don't like fighting and I try not to hurt anybody." She put her head down. "And....you're not that heavy either." "I weigh about 180 KG. I'm pretty heavy." "You don't look that big." "Muscle." "Less muscle weighs the same as fat. Understandable. Riker, I wanted to ask. But I felt as it was rude. Why do you act so cold blooded?" "What do you mean by that?" Riker glared down at her. "Well. I mean that I've seen you do nice things, but I've also seen you do evil things." "What good things have you seen me do," "Well... You are helping us." "To stop Chrono. He pisses me off more then Tack and your captain." "You saved us multiple times." "Easy. You are temporary allies. You have more uses alive then dead." "You just seem like a polite guy sometimes." "Being rude isn't really my type." "So why do you act so evil?" "Look. Being evil is just something the weak justify why the strong shouldn't conquer them. I have to say, being 'evil' is far better then being 'good'. Having a morality system is just annoyinng. Blocks you from getting the job done." "That's wrong. You've been traveling the Grand Line just like Kent and Tack. They both have what you call a morality system. They use it as their drive to fight for the right thing." "So killing a man is the right thing to do?" Riker stated, walking off. Nova put her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. "So you know about Kent's mission?" She looked up. "I know he has a dark goal, but it's the right thing to do." "Taking a life? Someone's father, someone's son, someone's brother. How is that the right thing?" "It's divine retribution. From the beginning. That man has caused nothing but suffering and death. Misery is the only thing that remains when he leaves. My home still hasn't been the same. Everyone there is waiting for this man to be brought to justice." "There isn't a thing called justice. Or peace, it's just false ideas implanted into people's heads." "You know BlackBeard has to die!" "So tell me... Are you willing to do it yourself? If Kent can't, and asked you to do it, will you kill Blackbeard? Will you be we willing to kill a man because he hurt your friend? I don't pretend to have a mortality system but I know what it is. Does anyone deserve to die? Yes. Are you willing to kill that person? Now that isn't an easy answer." Nova put her head down. "If it would come down to it....I will do it." She looked up and tears ran down her face. "He's caused so much pain. So much misery. I can't let anyone go through that pain again. If I need to take his life I will." Riker looked forward and started to walk off. "Willing to ignore your moral code for what you believe in. A foolish reason." "What do you mean?" "It's so easy to forgoe something that makes you feel bad. If I still cared about evil... I would have killed myself a long time ago. I know that I'm not good. I don't like that though." Nova started to flap her wings. "You should like who you've become. Whether or not it's good. Your moral code is your code. I can't make you listen to me, you'll do what you want anyway." She started to fly off high above the trees. Riker stares at her go, and smiles. "Little angel. Why do people like her annoy me the most? They keep on reminding me that I do care." - Roku landed and rolled onto the ship. "Hyperion! I'm here for my dinner." Kent turned around. "Yo! What're you talking about?" "Hyperion promised me two free meals if I break the cage." Roku started cracking his knuckles. "Let's get going." Kent was pulling on the bars. "I WANT MY FOOOOODDD!!!" He slumped down. "Ugh... Night night." Roku ran up to the bars and punched them, snapping three bars in half. He stepped back again before slamming his foot into the bars breaking two more. "That should be enough." Roku stared at his hands, and saw that they were the one's broken instead. He screams while Claude puts the key in the hole and unlocks them. "Master Roku, you do remember I had the key right?" "Sorry Claus. I'm just ready for my dinner." Roku turned to Hyperion. "Let's get going. I'm hungry!!" - Cana and Beta looked around to the countless pirates that lay unconscious. She took off her hat and placed it on her chest. "Poor poor weaklings. You never stood a chance." Beta puts his foot on the captain, raises his arm, and laughs. "I AM THE GREATEST!" The Beta Pirates begin to chant. "BETA! BETA! BETA!" Cana Facepalmed. "Even his crew....a bunch of idiots." "I know." Mandi stated, trying to pry her way out of them. In her hands were Grace, clinging to her. "We're safe now. You can let go....or you wanna take this somewhere private?" "Uhh....I'd let go." Grace tried to get out of Mandi's hands. "Mandi... Let me go.. Mandi!" "Idiots from the past. Okay then." Cana walked over to the girls. "Where's the rest of your crew?" "Hmm... Hayley... She's off doing something... Tatiana.... No idea.... Sierra and Chi...hopefully each other. And maybe they'll let me join... I'm here with Grace... And Belladonna...probably with the marines trying to collect bounties." Mandi smiled. "Oh and Jericho is with his friends...oh shit!! D is still tied up!" D is being crowd surfed by the Beta Pirates and Cana stares at the sight. "Wow... These guys... Just wow." "At least he's having fun." Grace panted. "Those guys are relentless." "Can you believe it? I tried to be nice and they turned me down." Mandi complained. "It nearly broke my little heart." Mandi's eyes perked up and stared at Cana's hat. "What?" "Give me the hat." "Why?" "Because I want it." "Why?" "Because it reminds me of someone else I know. Can I see it right quick?" Mandi held out her hand and Cana placed her hat there. Mandi took a look inside and saw a the initials K.N. Drawn onto the tag. "My suspicions were right... This is my baby's hat!" "What?" Cana tilted her head. "What is she talking about?" Grace stood up. "She has a..... Fascination with your captain." Cana took the hat back. "Sorry lady, this along with him. Belong to me." Mandi looked up. "Shit just got real." Grace took a few large steps back. "Well, I'm going to be back here. Call me when you two are done." Beta jumped into the middle of the girls drinking beer. "I AM THE MOST BADASS MAN ALIVE..." Mandi and Cana slap him out the way. "MOVE IT!" Beta splashes into the water and the Beta pirates stared at Beta in the water. "... These women are more ferocious then a sea King on fire!" Grace walked over to Beta. "Don't get in the way of two fiery spirited women. You'll only get hurt." Beta nodded in agreement. "Noted." Cana and Mandi stare each other down, neither saying a word. "I guess we gotta let him choose." Cana stated, her eyes unflinching. "Agreed. And let's make this interesting. Whoever finds him first gets to do whatever they want with no interruption from the loser." Mandi smiled. "And the loser has to watch." Cana added. She held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?" Mandi shook Cana's hand. "You just sealed your fate." - Kent turned around and looked into the distance. A violent shiver went down his spine. "So.... So cold..." "Kent whats wrong?" Hiroka asked. "You look pale." "I don't know... I just know that hell is coming for me." - Cana and Mandi stood side by side, ready to run off. Grace out her hands up. "Ready? Set? Go." She said without enthusiasm as they ran off. The two ran to the island and Beta got to the island. He dragged himself while depressed. "Just when I win... I still lose. Why the hell am I a wimp?!" Reck and Colt oat Beta trying to encourage him. "Don't worry Cap! You can take all of us with one hand!" "Yeah cap! Even I can't last a minute against you. But because you couldn't last a second against them..." The Beta pirates all become depressed, on their knees and looking down. Grace patted Beta on the head. "Don't be depressed. If it'll make ya feel better, those two always need to be saved from their stupidity. And as captain, you save those under you from theirs. That's something you can do and they can't. Make sense?" "True... But it still doesn't matter!" Beta is in a ball and crying. "No matter who you are. There will always be someone better than you. Someone stronger, someone smarter, someone faster." Grace began. "Don't beat yourself up because of it." One pirate karate chopped her. "WE GET IT! WE SUCK! MOVE ON!" - Tatiana and Jakk dropped down from a destroyed ship. "I think that's everybody." Tatiana stated as Jakk held out his hand. "What is it?" "I'm still here!" "So?" "Well... I need to tell you something..." "What? Is it important?" "Well... I'm an evil janitor!" Tatina stares at him and Jakk look's like he want's to cry. "I fell in evil water, and then became a janitor... Then I ate weird chips... AM I A WEIRD CHIP EATING EVIL JANITOR?!" Tatiana sighed. "Look, Jakk. You're not an evil janitor. That water you fell in was regular water. You're not evil if you just helped take down evil. As for the weird chip eating janitor....I don't know what to tell you." "Then why did I do this?" Jakk is holding a lit T.N.T stick, and Tatina looks scared. "THROW IT!" "OKAY!" Jakk throws it at Tatina and it hits her face. She grabs it and throws it high into the air and it explodes. "I had half a mind to cram that down your throat." Tatiana wonder and walked off. Jakk pumps his hand in the air. "Yes! I'm not evil!" "Evil no. Stupid, yes." Tatiana replied. - Terry is holding a wine glass and grins. "Mission is a success!" Everyone is at the marine boat in a diner room and Terry is beaming. "Wonderful. I see that we all completed this mission. I'd arrest you all, but I decided not to. Why? Meh." Kent leaned back in his chair. "I guess he has heart." Kent looked around and shivered. "I understand what I must do." He said coldly, as you could see his breath. He his under the table just as both Cana and Mandi busted through the doors. "WHERE IS HE?!!" They yelled in unison. Caramel pushed Kent under a table. "In the kitchen, eating a chicken." The girls run to a kitchen and Caramel lifts Kent. Kent looked Caramel square in his eyes. "I never thought I would say this.... But thank you." He looked in the direction the girls ran. "While I'm in a thankful mood. Clown can you explain why they're after me? It's been like this for months now." "Come on Kent." Jericho started. "And you say I'm terrible with women?" "Because you are. If I remember correctly, you broke poor little Rio's heart. And she was such a nice girl." "She was.......different." "Which is why I wanted her to join the crew. But because of you she said no. Now tell me again, who's terrible with women?!" "Both of you assholes are." Fantasia intervened. "Like really? You both are really fucking dense when a girl likes you. But when a girl likes the other one, you see that shit clear as day? What the hell?" Caramel pats Fantasia. "Are you so sure? Kent is a dense idiot, but he isn't 100% to blame. The women should admit their feelings to him in a healthy conversation while sitting him down, not pining for him like a school girl. Kent can tell that Rio likes Jericho because he is in the outside. But if Rio liked Kent, how could he tell? She refuses to tell him, so he must assume it is something else. I agree Fantasia, they are assholes. But until these girls grow up and become women, that's all they are. Girls. So when they come back, they need to learn how to tell Kent how he feels. Not screaming and hugging him, but telling him straight out how they feel." Fantasia, Jericho, and Kent stare at Caramel. Jericho begins to clap. "The clown.... He's being serious." "Again. Thank you clown. And that'll be the last time I thank you." Kent stated, nodding his head. "You're almost as bad as Cana and Mandi." Kent turned to Jericho. "I still need you to apologize to Rio. I really want her to join us, but she won't." Kent pulled out a den den Mushi. "Come on little Edward, let's make a call." "Kent. We're 200 years in the future. By now she's dead, and if not then she's too old for pirate life. Wait until we get home." Caramel lifts himself up. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! WE CAN ALWAYS USE HER CORPSE! QUICK, KENT, GET ME A SHOVEL! WE'LL USE HER CORPSE AS A WEAPON!" "And we're back to hating each other. I can't use my friends as a weapon." Kent slammed his hands on the table. "I refuse to stoop that low." Zero stood up and fixed his tie. "Besides, Rio is a beautiful young woman with a nice rack. Not only do I refuse to use her as a weapon... Those eyes are dangerous enough... And that figure.......where was I going with this?" "No idea." Raion jumped onto the table. "But I love it. Jericho!! I challenge you to a duel for the fair maiden!! If I lose, you get Nova." Nova spit out her drink. "What??! You're betting me?!!" "More or less. Besides, I'll know I win." Raion shrugged. "So Jericho. What do you say?!" "When I return to the crew. Then you'll have your rematch as we promised." "Speaking of fights..." Riker folds his arms and looks to Kent. "We have ours." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc